


Escaping

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hiding, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Rehabilitation, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Erik has enough of his straining rehab and to his surprise, an also injured teammate takes him on a special trip...





	1. Enough is enough.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My lovely readers, I had some very straining days and the muse didn't kiss me regarding my WIPs. But when I saw that Marco and Erik were doing rehab together, the idea for this short story didn't leave me alone. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, dear mariothellama, I have been such a horrible friend in the last weeks! I'm sorry that I let you wait for the comments of your wonderful stories for so long. Please take this little gift as my apology. I'm so glad to have you!

“Just one more time, Erik, come on, you can do it!“

Marco listens to the voice of the physiotherapist while he is running - well, rather walking - on the treadmill. It’s only Erik and him in the training center this afternoon, and the sounds Erik is making with his therapist are a rather welcomed distraction from Marco’s boring routine.

“Come on, Erik, don’t stop!“

The physiotherapist is spurring Erik on, a behavior Marco has gotten used to over the last years, during his own countless rehabs. He cannot see which exercise his teammate is performing, but he knows for sure that it’s an exhausting one.

„Yes, like that! Just a little bit more!“

Marco sighs and continues walking. The straining part of his rehab is waiting in front of him and he’s aware that he will soon be in Erik’s shoes.

Erik who starts shouting now.

“Fuck, leave me be!“ Marco hears him yelling, “I have enough!“ Well, if this isn't getting interesting.

“I just wanted…“ Marco listens to the physiotherapist, but Erik cuts his counterpart short.

“And I just want to leave now, it’s enough for fucking’s sake!“

Marco stops the treadmill and eavesdrops. He can understand Erik, sometimes during the rehab it’s simply too much. And apparently Erik has reached that point now.

Seconds later, Erik is stamping in his direction, sending Marco a gaze that shows despair, anger, exhaustion and helplessness all at once. The short glimpse cuts right through Marco’s heart.

The physiotherapist is following Erik on his heels, trying to change his mind and to make him stay.

And now it’s Marco who has enough. “He told you to stop, so let him go!“ he steps into the conversation, his own frustration finding a valve. “What do you even know about injuries, rehabs and endless exercises!“ He’s aware that he’s unfair and that the physio isn’t the one to blame here.

The therapist still wants to say something but Marco doesn’t give him the chance to do so. “Erik, we’re leaving,” he decides, very much to his own surprise. His teammate gazes at him astonished. “You've heard me, we’re leaving – now!“ Marco repeats, grabbing his towel and heading for the exit to the locker room.

The physiotherapist just shakes his head and turns around with a sigh.

Showing his crooked smile, Marco pushes Erik gently into their locker room and closes the door behind them.

 

***

 

“W…what was that?“ Erik stammers when he finds himself standing with Marco outside of the training hall. His bad conscience is starting to appear; he knows that he shouldn’t have freaked out like that.

“I could ask you the same,“ Marco grins, “since when are you fighting back on poor physiotherapists?“

“I didn’t fight!“ Erik tries to defend himself. “It’s just…“ He swallows the words and his explanation. “Was it really that bad?“ he asks Marco shyly.

“No,“ his teammate pretends, “and I understand you. To be honest, I feel the same. I need a break from all these treatments. I already see treadmills in my dreams.“

Erik doesn’t know if it’s true but he feels better, a smile darting over his face.

“So what do we do now?“ Marco questions him. Erik is startled, he thought that they would drive home and go to rehab again tomorrow, like the professionals they are.

Marco doesn’t wait for his answer, he continues talking. “Imagine a place you would like to be now. Something that would do you good. Where would that be?“

Erik is still taken aback but he doesn’t have to think about his answer. “Out of Dortmund,” he replies immediately.

“Your family?“ Marco asks but Erik shakes his head.

“No,” he gives back. “Probably I would like to see the sea and to feel the rough wind all around me. So it wouldn’t be an Island in the Sun, rather the North Sea or so.“

“Then what are we waiting for?“ Marco says casually.  
  
Erik needs some seconds until he understands what his teammate means. “Are you kidding me?“ he croaks out.

“It’s a only a four hours drive. And if you pack your things quickly, we could be there for dinner.“ Marco doesn’t sound as if he’s making jokes, that much is for sure.

For once, Erik is completely speechless.

“I’ll drive home, take a shower and pick you up in an hour. Deal?“ Marco insists.

Erik nods, his heart missing a beat or two. Before he comes back to his senses, Marco is gone.

 

***

 

Marco is very satisfied with himself when he drives home. Only now he understands how much he has missed a little adventure. Escaping the routine, doing something crazy. And driving to the coast with Erik is definitely crazy.

The warm water of the shower eases the tension in Marco’s muscles but it doesn’t ease the dull pain in his knee. Marco is sure that Erik feels a similar ache in his hip. Maybe their spontaneous trip could distract both of them from their pain, their fear about the future.

In a cheerful mood, Marco throws some clothes into a suitcase. He wonders if he has told Erik that he plans to stay overnight?

Instinctively, he chooses his favorite jeans and shirts. When he pulls tight black underpants out of his wardrobe, he finally stalls.

What is he doing here?

As if he wouldn’t know.

Marco makes a hesitant steps towards his bathroom.

'You can’t do that,' a voice inside his head murmurs.

He grabs the handle and opens the door.

'Stop it,' the voice urges him.

Marco steps closer to the drawer underneath the washbasin.

'You will regret it,' he hears but he opens the drawer nevertheless.

'You will fall in love, you idiot,' the voice mocks him.

“I already did,” Marco whispers quietly, taking the condoms and lube with him.


	2. The wind and the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, here's the next chapter of the little story. I hope that you will like it!
> 
> Thank you Blue_Night for the beta. :-*

The voice in his head doesn’t leave Marco alone while he drives to Erik’s house, but by the time he arrives at the front door, it has become silent. Another buzzing feeling has taken over control and Marco smiles almost melancholily.

He’s head over heels in love. The reason why he has convinced Erik to go on this trip with him is not only his need to escape something. It’s also the need to be together with a certain someone.

The blond straightens his shoulders and leaves his car, walking over to Erik’s place. He doesn’t need to ring the bell, Erik opens the door as if he had waited behind the window for Marco to arrive.

“You’re really here,“ is the first thing the younger one says, almost in awe. Marco sees the small suitcase that stands right next to Erik; they are normally using the trolley when they are on their way to an away match.

Now they are on their way to more, much more, but Marco is aware that it’s also about winning or losing. Winning Erik’s heart or losing everything.

“Sure I am,“ he replies, gesturing at his car. “Shall we?“

Erik nods and points hesitantly towards his suitcase. “Do you... do we... I mean...“ he rambles.

“Yes,“ Marco gives back, “I have reserved a little house at the beach for us. We can stay there until tomorrow. It might not be too comfortable, but we can pick up the key without meeting somebody. It’s stored in a safe at the entrance and I have the code for it.“

“I see“, Erik answers startled before he takes his suitcase and follows Marco to his car.

 

***

 

The car smells of Marco and the scent of the blond’s after shave is almost killing Erik. He has never been in Marco’s car before, and he has a hard time to sit still and to watch the scenery.

He’s driving to the North Sea. He’s staying there with Marco the entire night.

Dimly, Erik is aware that he should keep a conversation going, that it’s rude to be so quiet. “How long will we drive?“ he asks out of the blue.

“About four hours,“ Marco replies, focused on the road in front of them. “But we can make a pause anytime soon.“

Erik shakes his head. “No, I just want to leave everything behind,“ he says, “to forget about the damn rehab and all the pain.“

“Your hip is still aching?“ Marco wants to know with a strange look upon his face Erik can’t decipher.

“Yes,“ he confirms, “and what about your knee?“

Marco faces Erik. “The same,“ he almost whispers, “the same.“

 

***

 

They arrive at the coast when it’s almost dark outside. They have talked a bit about the season and their teammates, about everything and nothing, but most of the time they have enjoyed the silence.

Marco has felt that Erik has lost his tension after some kilometers, the more they were getting out of Dortmund.

“Hungry?“ he winks at Erik, stopping his car in front of a cozy restaurant, only a few minutes from their house. He longs to see their accommodation but his stomach is rumbling and he’s quite sure that it’s the same with Erik.

“Oh yes,“ his teammate says, “I always get hungry when I breathe in the cool air of the sea.“

Marco smiles, stops his car, opens the door and jumps out of the vehicle. Immediately, a sharp pain jolts through his knee. “Fuck,“ he curses, rubbing absentmindedly over his leg.

“Are you okay?“ Erik wants to know.

For a moment, Marco closes his eyes and fancies about Erik wrapping his arm around his waist, just to support him of course. Instead he says: “Yes, I’m alright,“ and limps to the entrance of the restaurant.

 

***

 

Erik almost can’t enjoy the delicious food, he’s too worried about Marco. About his knee and his state in general. He’s sure that there must be a reason why they are doing this - escaping their daily routine. Erik suspects that the countless injuries and rehabs have taken their toll on his teammate. Sometimes, the blond seems to be even more vulnerable than usually.

“Should we take a walk?“ Marco asks after they have finished their dinner and paid for the meal. “The beach is just around the corner.“

Erik wants to say that it’s a bad idea with Marco’s sensitive knee but the blond silences him before he can utter his concerns. “Shhh,” Marco whispers, “I need to feel the wind around me and the sand underneath my feet.“

Erik nods and follows Marco outside. It’s cold and windy by now, but the air is also refreshing. Marco has buried both of his hands in the pockets of his jacket, making his way in the direction of the sea. Hurrying to follow him, Erik walks behind him until Marco suddenly stops.

The blond gazes at the water, the sounds of waves crashing onto the beach filling their ears. Marco breathes deeply but he still doesn’t say anything.

It’s Erik who eventually breaks the silence, taking a heart. “Marco,“ he says softly, “why are we here?“

He doesn’t know if he even expects an answer. Maybe a statement that confirms his suspicion that Marco needs a break from treatment and rehab. But he surely hasn’t expected what comes next.

Marco turns around, facing him. “We’re here for this,“ the blond replies. Then he places his hand on Erik’s cheek and kisses him gently in the very next second.


	3. Hunger and need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, it has been ages since I last had the time to write an update. The last "business weeks" have been straining but now I found the time for a new chapter. It has become much longer than planned. As usual - the boys had their own will. I'm a little bit out of practice when it comes to writing so I hope that this update isn't too lame. 
> 
> My wonderful friend Blue_Night did the beta for me. Thank you, sweetie!
> 
> As always, feedback is very much appreciated.

At first, Erik doesn’t even realize what has happened. His body reacts faster than his mind to Marco’s kiss and he parts his lips, instinctively deepening their contact. His hands dart to Marco’s hips, and he pulls him closer while a slight moan escapes him.

This is far too good to be true. This must be a dream, a miracle.

Erik moves his hands again until they rest at Marco’s butt cheeks. He tugs him even nearer, and now it’s Marco who is moaning.

“Quickly,” the blond pants, “back to the car. I need you Erik, I need you so much.“

They stumble to Marco’s vehicle, their fingers entangled, every now and then stopping for a kiss that only increases their hunger.

Erik is sure that he has never felt such a burning desire before. He also needs Marco - and he needs him now.

Finally, they make it to the car, smashing the doors shut behind them. They don’t stay in the front part of the vehicle for very long, though, moving backwards within seconds. Both of them know that they won’t make it to their accommodation. Not until they have felt each other.

Marco has his jacket already open when they rest at the back seat and Erik’s hands literally dart under his sweatshirt, searching for his bare skin. He hardly notices that Marco has opened the zipper of his jeans in the meantime, but a loud gasp escapes him when Marco’s hand slips into his briefs.

“Oh God,“ Erik groans, wriggling on the seat to give Marco better access. Somehow, his back has fallen against Marco’s chest and he parts his legs now, presenting himself to his lover without any shame.

Marco is skilled, that much Erik can sense, and he gets him off thoroughly, yet gently. Never has this kind of satisfaction felt so good, Erik thinks, before Marco starts to whisper into his ear, erasing every rational thought. “You’re so sexy, babe,” the blond breathes, “you feel so good in my hand.“

Erik shivers helplessly until he closes his eyes and lets go. “Marco,” he pants, giving himself over to the pleasure of an overwhelming orgasm. Pure bliss captures his body, but Erik realizes that Marco is still waiting for him and after a while, he turns around and slumps down, kneels in front of his lover as good as he can within the limited space in the car.

“Erik!“ Marco exclaims when he understands what his teammate tries to do, “oh fuck.“ It’s not easy but Erik doesn’t give up, opening Marco’s jeans and freeing his rock-hard dick. The air in the vehicle is damp and sticky by now, and the atmosphere gets even more heated when Erik bends over Marco’s groin and licks him for the first time.

“Fuck, Erik,“ Marco pants, his hands ruffling Erik’s hair. Erik’s skills are also good, and he swallows Marco instantly while he keeps his hips in place. He savors every sound Marco is making, all those groans that turn louder and louder. “Erik, babe,“ Marco moans, before he comes hard in Erik’s mouth.

The younger one can’t tell how much time passes afterwards. They half sit, half lie in each other’s embrace in Marco’s car, spent and satisfied.

“That was incredible,” Marco eventually whispers, stealing another kiss from his lover. A kiss that soon changes into the next foreplay.

“I want to feel you even more,“ Erik breathes into Marco’s ear, “I want to make love with you the entire night.“ He’s a bit scared that Marco might flinch because of the word 'love', but the blond doesn’t.

“Then what are we waiting for?“ he returns instead, climbing into the front part of the car. All the way to their accommodation, Marco’s hand's resting on Erik’s leg, giving him the best hard-on of his life.

 

***

 

“What’s the code of the apartment?“ Erik mutters when they have finally parked the car in front of the house. Marco is so aroused that he will probably have sex in the vehicle another time if they don’t make it into the house any time soon.

“1909,“ he replies, and Marco knows by the way Erik steps out of the car afterwards and into the direction of the entrance door that he’s hard and good to go again, as well.

As soon as they are inside the cozy apartment, he literally rips the jacket from Erik’s body, fumbling with his belt, his shirt and everything altogether.

“Shit, Erik, get this off,“ he begs in the doorway, throwing away his shoes and socks just to kiss his lover in the next moment. He pins Erik against the wall, his tongue deep in Erik’s mouth. He can only imagine how good it will feel when they are finally one, when they are sleeping with each other. “You want it, too, don’t you?“ he gasps, just to make sure.

“And how,“ Erik groans, blindly throwing away his garments. They are naked except for their briefs now, their mouths red from their intense kisses.

“Bedroom,“ Marco demands breathlessly, opening the doors of the apartment until he has found what he has been looking for. He tugs Erik inside, pushes him down on the large mattress and covers him. “Babe,“ he whispers another time, hoping that Erik will get the hint that this is not only an one-night stand for him.

Eventually, Marco rolls from his lover to pull Erik’s briefs down and to admire him in his nakedness. His lover is a stunning sight, all hard and flushed with his arousal. “I have lube and condoms,“ Marco breathes. He hopes that his pace isn’t too quick, but he’s sure that he will die if he can’t feel Erik; the urgency to sleep with him surging through his body like fire.

“That’s good, we’ll need them,“ Erik replies hoarsely, watching how Marco leaves the bed to bring the items out of his bag that’s still left in the hallway. The few seconds until he can return to Erik stretch like hours, but then he’s back and there’s lube and everything feels even better then. His fingers on Erik’s body. Erik’s fingers on him.

Marco closes his eyes and fancies how it will feel to be even closer to his love, to make Erik come again. And again. He maneuvers Erik into the right position, smiling about the stunned expression on his face.

There’s no time for preparation but they are still careful with each other. “Slowly,“ Erik whispers when he’s ready, “slowly and gently.“

Marco nods and moans at the expectation of what is about to come. He’s so maddeningly in love with Erik that his heart is literally leaping in bliss. He takes a few deep breaths to not lose it already, just with the thought of their love-making in his mind.

“It’s fine,“ he murmurs, shifting his weight on the mattress. He takes Erik in his arms, stroking him, kissing him. “I love you,“ Marco adds shyly, savoring Erik’s surprised and ridiculously happy smile after his confession.

“I love you, too,” Erik replies, closing his eyes.

Marco breathes again, hoping that he won’t fuck it up. It has been way too long since he has last done this, and he has never done it with the man he loves so much.

With his eyes he asks Erik if he’s ready and as an answer, the younger one strokes his face.

Another deep breath and Marco nods, his hips meeting Erik’s groin.

Then, there’s pressure at Marco’s most sensitive part, the sensation of a dick begging for entrance. Erik is gentle but determined and with one deep thrust, he pushes into Marco’s tight heat, spreading him open and closing the gap in his heart at the same time.

 

***

 

Erik is sure that he will black out the very next moment. He has been surprised that Marco wanted to bottom for him because he somehow had been so sure that they would do it the other way round at first. But there he is, lying on top of Marco, filling him completely.

“Are you all right, babe?“ Erik asks out of breath because Marco being all around him really makes him dizzy and lightheaded. He can smell his scent, he can hear his moans, he can see his arousal but most of all, he can feel him.

“Give me a second,“ the blond replies between two deep breaths. Erik senses him clenching around his length, and he strokes him softly.

“You’re amazing,“ Erik whispers, his shaft throbbing in Marco’s tight heat. He has had sex with other men before, but not one of his former encounters has ever felt so overwhelming.

Marco chuckles. “And you’re big,“ he whispers, “so fucking big and gorgeous.“

Erik almost loses it instantly, but somehow he manages to keep himself together. He won’t ruin his first time with Marco by coming too early - although it’s hard to fight his approaching orgasm back.

“Oh, am I?“ he asks innocently, just to place an accurate thrust in the next second.

A loud moan is his reward and proof enough that he has hit Marco’s prostate.

Marco groans another time. “Do. That...,” he tries to say.

“Again?“ Erik asks, another deep push accompanying his question.

“God, Erik,” is all Marco can pant before he’s running out of words completely, because Erik starts to fuck him in a steady pace now. It’s amazing how well they are complementing each other, their bodies responding to the other one within the blink of an eye.

Erik wonders if he will last long enough to make Marco come before him, and he tries to slip his hand between them when he’s hit by another idea. He pulls out, earning a frustrated groan from his lover.

“What are you doing?“ Marco cries out, „I was just about to co....“

„Shhh,“ Erik whispers, grabbing the lube and the condoms. Quickly, he takes a rubber and fumbles it over Marco’s hard dick, pouring lube over it afterwards. Marco has done him the favor to let him top first, but now he really needs to feel his lover inside him, as well.

“Fuck, Erik,“ Marco croaks out, “I wouldn’t have expected that.”

“Me neither,“ Erik groans, before he slumps down on the mattress, his eyes probably hooded from his lust. Being covered by Marco, feeling his weight upon him, is incredibly arousing. Erik almost doesn’t need Marco taking him to come, but he hangs on.

“And you said that I am big,“ he moans, welcoming Marco’s hardness inside of him. He’s filling him utterly, almost to his limits. But when Marco moves, hitting his sweet spot again and again, there’s nothing else Erik can do but to let go.

He buries his face on Marco’s shoulder, holding him close, breathing against his soft skin. Erik is almost quiet except for crying out Marco’s name when he falls over the edge, but it’s his lover who fills the air with his moans as he follows Erik into oblivion.

“Erik!“ Marco exclaims, “yes, oh yes.“ Erik can sense the moment when Marco comes, and he buries one hand in Marco’s damp hair, the other resting on his perfectly rounded butt.

This must be heaven on Earth, Erik fancies, still caught in the afterglows of their love-making. For once, his hip doesn’t hurt, and he’s quite sure that Marco doesn’t feel any ache in his knee either.

“Babe, you’re perfect,“ Marco pants while he rolls down from Erik, taking his hand and entangling their fingers. “You’re better than any rehab can ever be.“

“So you will take more ‚rehab lessons‘ with me?“ Erik smiles.

“Yes, of course,“ Marco says in a tender tone, “even when I’m for once not injured.“

THE END


End file.
